livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Larson Starwater (CoreyL)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan Landadel Deity: Ral, The Badger Knight First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (10 pts) (-2 racial) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 15 +2 (03 pts) (+2 racial) INT: 11 +0 (01 pts) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (00) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Armor (5) + Shield (00) + Size (1) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (00) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Shield (00) + Size (1) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (00) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +01 = (1) CMB: +02 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (00) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +04 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (0) + DEX (0) + Resilient (1) Will: +00 = (2) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 15 = Unarmored Spell Failure: 25% (Applies only to Arcane Spells) Weapon Statistics Lance: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach, x2 Damage Charging Great Ax: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 20/x3 Throwing Ax: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (0) + Size (1) + Magic (00) (Melee): Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10' Smite Evil: 1/day = +4 att/ +1 dmg Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20'/15' Favored Class: Paladin (1x Skill) Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision.) Defensive Training: Gnomes get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these foes. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise, Bluff, CHOSEN, Handle Animal, Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft, or Use Magic Device. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, & Orc. Class Features Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy,medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good(Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil(Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil(Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level,and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Feats Power Attack (1st): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1½ times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus Initiative Resilient (General): +1 trait bonus reflex saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (2) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 04 0 0 4 +0 Climb -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 - 0 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 4 +2 (Obsessive) Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Fly -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 4 +0 Heal -02 0 - -2 +0 Intimidate 05^ 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 - 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 -2 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 - -2 +0 Ride 00 1 3 0 -4 +0 Sense Motive -02 0 - -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 - 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -4 +4 (Size) Survival -02 0 0 -2 +0 Swim -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 ^ Intimidate has a -4 penalty if your opponent is larger than yourself. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 15 lb Lance (Melee) 10 gp 5 lb Great Ax (Melee) 20 gp 6 lb Throwing Ax (Ranged) 8 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Blanket .2 gp .75 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb 4 day trail rations 2 gp 1 lb Water Skin 1 gp 1 lb Pony 45 gp Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Total Weight: 30.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43½ 44-87 88-131¼ Finances PP: 00 Starting GP: 0150.00 GP: 00 SP: 08 Current Inventory: -0149.20 CP: 00 Consumed or Destroyed: -0000.00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Remaining GP: +0000.80 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 46 Height: 3'4" Weight: 105 lbs Hair Color: Red-Gold Eye Color: Emerald Skin Color: Walnut Appearance: Larson is a stoutly built gnome in the flower of his youth. His hair is the firey gold red of the maple tree wearing its autumn coat, and it hangs in a long braid down his back. His beard, similarly colored is also worn long, almost dwarven in style. Intense emerald eyes are nestled into his dark walnut colored face. His dress is functional and well cared for but not fine. Dark brown leather boots cover his feet. Dark green leggings disapeer beneath the skirt of of his scale armor, the leggings are saddle worn on his inner thighs. He wears a dusky green surcoat over his armor, and it is embroidered with a silver crecent moon over the left brest. The thick leather belt that holds his surcoat in place bears two brass rings, one on either hip for the carying of throwing axes. He will typically carry the helmet that matches his armor, it is fashioned to mimic the head of a badger when the visor is dropped. Demeanor: Larson is an open and honest young man, whose heart is pure. He tries to act in a way that he thinks will create the most good in the world. There is something about his openess that draws others to him. The darkness and despair that haunts his past will occasionally put him into a morose state of mind causing him to act recklessly. He is ernest and instinctive and not prone to thinking ahead. Do to his own lack of religious training and his deeply personal relationship to his god, he is not in the habbit of trying to convert others to his faith. Background Larson Starwater was born in the Gnomish land of Tal Hallow. He was born during the height of cruelty that exsisted under the rule of the scorceror Sas’Ner. It was during the height of the insurgency, roughly five years before the defeat of Sas'Ner that the Wardens came upon the remains of a particularly brutal massacre. A small clan had been on the move from Burrowtown, hoping to make their way quietly to the city of Tal Hallow which had become the home of the freedom fighters. The Ispnog clan had long worked secretely for the cause, but the clan sire had grown fearful for his family, by this time, the beastial minions of Sas'Ner were commiting daily atrocities. The Ispnog clan was discovered, no one is quite sure how, and the resulting "battle" was as quick as it was brutal. There were only two survivors, a young man named Broshtar and a young woman named Fijit. Broshtar was badly injured and only survived due to the timely arrival of the Wardens, amongst whom was a cleric of the Rabbit mother. It took Broshtar many months to fully recover from his wounds, with the war intensifying, the clerics were simply more needed on the front lines. He found himself consumed with self pity, moping about Tal Hallow unable to rouse himself to any emotions other than grief or self hatred. Though young, he blamed himself for surviving when all the warriors of his clan had been murdered. The only thing that would rouse him from his misery were the infrequent visits from Fijit. She was older than he, a young woman already making her way in their new home. She was the only thing from his youth that remained to him, though he hadn't known her well before the doomed journey began. She was a member of the clan by a marraige that had been severed along with the death of her young husband who had been a cousin to Broshtar. He became infatuated with her, and saught her out at every opportunity. Broshtar was a dutiful young man, and though he was distant and often morose, there was a core to his spirit that drew others to him. There was an essential goodness and kindness that he expressed to others even through his grief. As his body healed, he made his way more and more often into the company of the Wardens. This was during the time the the Elves of the White Tower were most involved in the war effort, and Broshtar was enchated by their otherworldly nature. Broshtar made a vow to himself that he would help his people gain their freedom in any way that he could. He was much to young to fight, but through his dedication and charm he managed to become the paige of Sir Heldronel of the Alluramith Tor . He ran errands, cleaned armor, served table, and most importantly studied every action, deed, and word uttered by his new master. In the chaotic years after the fall of the scorceror, there was still much to be done to make Tal Hallow truly free. Broshtar became a squire, and took up arms in the defense of his home. The half beasts that had ruled them before, now became their prey. Broshtar showed an unwavering intensity in his desire to rid his homeland of the beasts, and would often stay on campaign for weeks urging Sir Heldronel not to give up the chase. The times that he did return to the city he would always seek out the Maiden Fijit. He made his feelings for her known, and though she held him in fondness, she would not court him because of their shared clan. He felt the passion and despair as only a young man could and asked his Knight to release his bond. Without Fijit, he felt no connection to his past. He Left the city of Tal Hallow, and the Wardens, and went into the wilderness. On his own for the first time, and still quite young, Broshtar fell into his old habbits of hunting down the interlopers to his homeland. He was skilled in the ways of battle, but skill can not make up for experience. To make things worse, he wore a sense fo fatalism around himself like a cloak, for he had no past and no ties to the future. He provoked battles of increasingly stupid risk until of course his luck turned against him. In a pitched battle with three wolf-like creatures, they got the best of him. He found himself horrendously injured and left for dead for the second time in his life. As he drifted in and out of conciousness, a small silver badger came up to inspect the young man. Throughout the night and into the next day and the next night, the badger kept him company. On the third day conciousness slipped away from him, and in the otherworldly dream that followed, Ral came to him in a vision. Much of that vision is hidden in the depths of his mind, but on that morning when he awoke, Broshtar swore his life in service to the Wandering Moon. He knew that he had been personally called by the god of his people's wrath. He made the vow right there, still covered in his own gore. Though he had no religious training, the words came easily to his lips. "In the name of the Badger Knight I pray, I ask forgivness for the sins of my past. I ask for the blessing of the Moon to watch over all my travels. I vow to him above that my whole soul is given to the cause of justice, of freedom, and to the protection of all who are in need." When the oath had passed his lips, a terrible warmth had come to his body, and in amazement he had watched his wounds heal before his eyes. The young man who returned months later to Tal Hallow called himself Larson Starwater. His past was gone, and so was the sense of despair that had always hung around him. It was replaced by a zeal that you could almost see emanating from him. Before long, the priests of Ral recognized him as a called Paladin of the faith and officially recognized him with knighthood. He never again approached Fijit, though a deep love for her still burned in his heart. He was unwilling to let that love conflict with his new found faith, and also he was feeling the wanderlust that comes from a relationship with Ral. His mind made up, he set out from his homeland determined to find and to stamp out the same sorts of evil that had nearly destroyed his people, and had destroyed his past. Adventure Log Warehouse Sitting Abandoned his post XP Received: 98 XP Treasure Received: 84 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (06/09/2012) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (06/14/2012) (DalkonCledwin) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters